The bit cost of NAND flash memories has been reduced by miniaturization of the planar structure and use of multivalued memory cells. However, the miniaturization of the planar structure is approaching the limit due to the limitations of processing technologies and the cost increase of lithography devices. Thus, technologies for vertically stacking memory cells have been proposed in recent years.